Moranai Sunstrike
Description Appearance Moranai has fire red hair that she keeps leveled up on her shoulders. Pale skin and red pouty lips much like her sisters, she stands at 5'6". Her hair is well kept, nails always taken care of. Personality Mora is a mixture of her twin and older sister, Gaytheil. She can have the most uppity and spirited of souls one day, and the next be quiet and reserved, waiting and watching. Though, despite her likeness to her sisters, she has an anger of her own. Known for burning down entire buildings in her anger, she controls her fire with her emotions in every way. Languages Her time on Alliance gave her the opportunity to understand their langagues. Fluent *Thalassian *Orcish *Common *Darnassian Semi-Fluent *Draenei *Gnomish *Dwarvish Accessories Citizenship Papers Shortly after the fall of Annexious Bloodfury, Moranai wanted a change. She created an enchantment to appear more Quel'dorei like and headed for Stormwind City. She didn't do it for just any reason, however. She had met a Human named Alaranar Lightblade while in Dalaran. The two had grown closer together and eventually she wanted to see more of him. While in Stormwind, Moranai seeked out Grand Marshal Ashamal for her citizenship papers. After some distractions, Berenal Greyblade finished them for her. Small Notebook Moranai normally can be seen with a small notebook by her side, taken notes or writing. Especially if seen near other books. See Moranai's Notebook. Life of a Pyro Magistrix Early On Moranai grew up close with her twin sister Seylena, the two of them weilding fire and holy light with much easy. Despite their closeness, Moranai was attached to her older sister Gaytheil. Through her Priestess sister, Moranai learned how to control her emotions, for the most part, and how to wield fire with less chaos. Although she attempted to teach Gaytheil how to wield fire, the two worked together with shadow and fire mixed together. To this day, Gaytheil and Moranai can be seen often together, as they talk nearly daily. Moranai wasn't very close with her parents, and was often seen about reading book after book that were written by nearly anyone. Her favorites always being love stories. Second War Moranai had always taken to the fire element since she was younger. There were times this proved useful. While the Orcs burned down the forests of Quel'Thalas, Moranai quickly came to help by putting the fire out in anyway she could. Shortly after putting the fires out, Moranai was one of the ones who had gone down to the shores of Lordaeron. Despite her thoughts on the 'betrayl of the humans' after the war, Moranai, along with other High Elven kin, returned to Quel'Thalas, helping to regrow the lost forests. Third War Moranai fought alongside her Elven brothers and sisters while the Scourage invaded Quel'Thalas. Despite her hidden knowledge about the Plague, she did her best to save anyone she could. Igniteing the walking dead for them to burn down, she also learned how to control her magic into a makeshift bow and arrow. Moranai remained in Quel'Thalas, never leaving the lands. Silvermoon Elf Despite happily following Prince Kael'Thas, Moranai remained in Silvermoon while half of the Sin'dorei left for the Outland. Like many of her comrades that remained in Silvermoon, she heard all of the rumors that came back from the portal about Illidan and Prince Kael'Thas. Despite this, she focused on her job to help unite the Sin'dorei people with the Horde. Affiliations Past and Current Will of Dath'Remar (formerly) For a short while, Annexious Bloodfury ran rampant throughout Quel'Thalas. Curious as to what she could learn, Moranai decided to join the ranks of Will of Dath'Remar, or WoDR. Aside from meeting new friends and comrades, Moranai quickly took a deeper interest into the military lifestyle, including working on her own magics deeper. Though she could handle and create wonderworks with her magic, she felt a sense of pride while in WoDR. She ranked up as just a Soldier, however, but shortly after, Annexious Bloodfury past away and WoDR shortly died, despite it's new lead. Blades of Greymane (formerly) As a way to protect Moranai on Alliance, despite her papers, Alaranar asked his cousin (Berenal Greyblade) to keep her in his ranks. Despite her, at the time hatred for the Worgen Commander, Moranai complied to please her significant other. Here too, she quickly climbed the ranks to Corperal and any hatred between Berenal and Moranai had been discussed and moved on. The Dawnfury Concordant After her return to Quel'Thalas, Moranai quickly took to seeking out Alorinis Bloodarrow. Thankful he still reserved her papers after all this time, Moranai was instantly able to join TDC. She is a Warmagi Premier. Relationships Alaranar Lightblade Moranai had met Alaranar in Dalaran sometime ago, before the war between the Silver Covanent and the Sunreavers. Immediatly, the two hit it off and became very close. She eventually left her homeland of Quel'Thalas, hiding in the Alliance cities to bewith him. Despite the end of their relationship, she always keeps a place in her heart for him, as she never truely stopped loving him. Mugnin During her time on Alliance, and helping the Blades of Greymane in their battles, Moranai met a good-hearted Dwarf named Mugnin. The two of them had a couple drinks here and there after battles and even had good laughs. Mugnin became a friend Moranai always adored having around, and still would to this day. Arilliae Sunspear Ari is one of Moranai's good friends she met in Will of Dath'Remar. The two of them would always have a good few drinks with one another. No matter what Ari was going through, Moranai was always there for her. She's probably one of the few friends Moranai took an instant liking too. Nox Myrinoire During her time in Stormwind, Moranai came across a mysterious man. He called himself Nox, and he, like her, enjoyed reading and learning new things. The two became very close, her curosity getting the better of her with his knowledge, and secrets. Cindra Cindra is her fire kitten she created while getting to know Nox. The kitten is an extention of Moranai. Meaning if something happens to Cindra, it will to Mora as well, and vice versa. Other Wordpress: The Sunstrike Sisters Tumblr: gaytheil.tumblr.com Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Sunstrike Category:The Dawnfury Concordant